backtothefuturefandomcom-20200222-history
Back to the Future: The Game - Episode 5: OUTATIME
OUTATIME is the fifth and final episode of Back to the Future: The Game. Synopsis On the next morning, Marty woke up at Emmett's labatory when he received a call from Emmett who asked him to bring him his static accumulator at the Expo. Suddendly, Emmett was kidnapped by someone at the fair... Marty went at the Hill Valley Expo finding what was going wrong with Young Emmett. Arriving at the parking lot of the High School, Marty was almost crushed by Citizen Brown who realized that science was the matter of all the problems in Hill Valley in 1986. Citizen Brown is sure if Young Emmett failed with his flying car's experience, Edna Strickland would come back with him and live with him without being involved in science. Therefore Emmett will be happy to live with Edna until 1986 when Brown would request to divorce with her. At the Expo, Marty wasn't able to find Young Emmett on his booth but Edna with Officer Parker decided to close his booth for hazard public security. Citizen Brown had a conversation with her about Marty McFly in the DeLorean the last night and revealed him to be a stranger anarchist named Yakov Smirnoff. Edna requested to Officer Parker to arrest Marty McFly, and Officer Parker decided to let him go and try to get evidence to stop Edna Strickland. By asking to Jacques Douteux, Marty was able to find Young Emmet while he was with his older self (Citizen Brown as Carl Sagan) talking about a job opportunity at the moment in the House of Glass with a lot of wall maze. Marty got tickets from Trixie Trotter to get inside the maze. Young Emmett breathed chloroform while Carl Sagan realized that Marty followed them in the house. Emmett was put in the bathysphere and Carl Sagan took Douteux's diving dress by impersonate the oceanographer. Marty found that something was wrong with him while he wanted to make a tour in the Bathysphere to check for Emmett. After complaining to Arthur McFly because the imposter refused to take his ticket, Marty went upstairs of the bathysphere and blocked the oxygen line to make sure Young Emmett was not inside. Carl Sagan began to vanish from history due to his younger self being inside and lacking Oxygen. Sagan was bluffing until he decided to ascend the bathysphere out of the water. After that, Citizen Brown (Sagan) ran outside to escape the Expo. While trying to find some dirt from Edna, by using the recording device that shaped like a flower port from Officer Parker's booth and the phone of the future to impersonate as Carl Sagan in the House of Future, it is revealed that Edna is the real Speakeasy arsonist and puts the blame on Doc (Carl Sagan) just because Einstein tried to stop her from starting the fire.When Marty showed the evidence to Officer Parker, Edna makes a distraction and runs away from being arrest by him. Without Edna and Citizen Brown in the gym, Young Emmett was now able to present his flying car's experience...until Judge Brown (Emmett's Father) entered in the Gym demanded to stop his son's experience due to "insanity" and making it a public disaster. After Marty manage to talk some sense into both of them as a peacemaker, Judge Brown decides to support his son despite what happens. Young Emmett was happy about it and everyone manage to see his machine flying. However, Marty notice Edna stealing the Delorean from Doc to make her escape from Officer Parker. Marty went outside to see Citizen Brown beginning to fade away. But just as Edna's was about to drive straight towards Marty, Citizen Brown saves him by pushing him aside and gets hit by Edna. Citizen Brown was beginning to fade away and ask Marty to show a newspaper. It reveals that Doc has been presented a key to the Hill Valley city. He smiles and disappeared. Marty was upset until Young Emmettt comes out of the school. He tells him that he missed the whole show and hinted him that the Expo banned him from entering for next 50 years. But his inspiration and passion of making new inventions comes to Young Emmett. He also notice Marty was sad and even realize that anything that Marty does has something to do with him, even though he still thinks it's a mystery on where Marty came from or what's he doing here. Suddenly, he notice the newspaper from the future that Marty's holding and tried to read it but Marty refuses to give it to him. Young Emmett wants an explanation so Marty decides to give him a cut out of a newspaper and ask him to promise Marty to not read the future article until he gets the key to the city. Confused he promised and goes back into the school to meet his father. Young Emmett ask Marty whether he'll be seeing him again. Marty says he will and Young Emmett waves him goodbye and enter the school to meet his father. Just then, the Delorean came out of nowhere and Doc Brown is in the car to meet up with Marty. He was amazed that Marty has a way to send messeges just to not mess with the time stream. Doc was wondering what he was doing here in but decides to drop it as he does not want to know. Just then , William McFly came to see his son to disapprove his son's marraige towards Trixie Trotter. Before Marty intend to fix the timeline, Officer Parker approaches them seeing the same Delorean that disapeared into time. Marty explains to him that the Delorean that Edna drove has a malfunction that could jump into a different date and timeline. Shocked, Doc begans to worried that Edna would compromise the future until suddenly, Hill Valley city began to disappeared while both Marty and Doc finds themselves in a deserted location. Then William's car passed by and it seems that Hill Valley disappeared around 45 years ago. He also tells him that there is a person by the nicknamed "Scary Mary" that might know what happened to Hill Valley and takes them there. When they arrives it turns out that "Scary Mary" is actually Edna Strickland under the false of "Mary Pickford". It seems that after her event through time, something has happened to her until she suffers from Repressed Memory Syndrome. After finding out the truth from Edna, it turns out that she manages to go back in time in 1876 and lives there until Beauregard Tannen came and decides to build a saloon in Hill Valley. Angered that no one dare to do anything, she decides to burn down the saloon only that the fire she starts burned down the city itself and cease to existance. After that, she gives Doc the newspaper and then takes out her shotgun, as she blames him and Marty for forcing her to use the Delorean for this occurance but was saved by WIlliam McFly. As both goes back to time to July 17 1876, they manage to stop Edna from burning the saloon (and even stopping Beauregard Tannen from shooting Edna for tresspassing and attempting to burn the saloon), Edna decides to retreat to the Delorean she uses and escapes. Marty and Doc manages to send her back into her original timeline by using a Flux Override to her Delorean's Flux Emitters. She was greeted by Officer Parker as she crashes into the Hill Valley Police Department and arrest her for her crimes. Due to the catching up of the timeline, the Delorean that Edna rode vanishes. Marty was glad it's over when he remembers about Arther and Trixie. Turns out that Trixie Trotter's actually Sylvia Miskin since she uses Trixie Trotter as a stage name. Both of them thanks Marty for everything he has done for them as both of them are in love. William came and tells him that after seeing Sylvia, he decides to let the marraige continues. He also tells Marty not to poke any of their buisness. Returning back to 1986, Doc tells Marty that he is having a garage sale to move to Hill Valley to maintain as a part-time residents. He even gives Marty a "The McFlys of Hill Valley" as he finally complete his research regarding Marty's grandmother. Suddenly, old Edna came to greet both of them with a different and kinder personality. They were surprise to see her liking dogs and also realize she is marreid to Kid Tannen. Rather than knowing or changing it, they decide to move on and both head to the lab. Just then, another Delorean appears and a future Marty steps out and asks for help. Suddenly, a blue Delorean and a black Delorean appear, each with another Marty from a different timeline, and the three get into an argument over which ones get erased. Confused on what to do or which the real Marty, Marty is reassured by Doc that he is the most real Marty of all. The two enter their own Delorean and take off toward something preferable to the future Martys' squabble: adventure. Back to the Future at Telltale Games Production 500px Appearances *James Strickland *Danny Parker *Danny Parker Jr. *Jennifer Parker *Cue Ball *Judge Brown *Arthur McFly *Trixie Trotter/Sylvia McFly *William McFly *Seamus McFly *George McFly *Biff Tannen *Irving "Kid" Tannen *Beauregard Tannen *Delores Miskin *Clara Clayton Brown *Ernest Philpott *Eunice *Jacques Douteux *Einstein |locations= *Hill Valley *Hill Valley High School *Haysville *Palace Saloon *Hill Valley Police Department *Courthouse Square *Gazebo *Hill Valley Courthouse *Doc's garage |vehicles= *Delorean time machine *Electrokinetic Levitator *Hill Valley Mercantile Deliveries Truck *Mattel hoverboard |technology= *Mental alignment meter *Static accumulator *Batyhsphere *Atlas House of Glass *Picture Radio *Mr. Fusion *Flux capacitor *Time circuits *Flux override *Flux emitter |miscellanea= *1876 *1885 *1931 *1931A *1986 *1986B *"Michael Corleone" *"Sonny Crockett" *"Harry Callahan" *"Carl Sagan" *"Yakov Smirnoff" *Al Capone *"Mary Pickford" *Algae Cakes *The McFlys of Hill Valley Book }} Notes and references The title of the finale "OUTATIME" is what was on the licence plate of the Delorean time machine that span and dropped on the floor after the first temporal displacement seen in Back to the Future. 5